zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Dropped Weapon
Dropped Weapons (also known as Weapon Bags) are items that appears in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. They are items that unlock a random weapon when the scenario they are obtained in is completed. Though they are similar to Sealed Weapons they cannot unlock weapons unless the Sealed Weapon that unlocks them is obtained. While replaying a scenario where a Sealed Weapon has already been obtained, a Dropped Weapon will appear instead in the Treasure Chest in which the Sealed Weapon was obtained from. As the Master Sword is a unique weapon and moveset, no duplicates of it can be obtained as dropped weapons. Weapon drop rates can be increased using Apothecary mixtures and skills. There is also a Focus Spirit Bonus that boosts the chances of enemies dropping high grade weapons. Weapon Attributes When the player first obtains a character's default weapon or another level of it through unlocking Sealed Weapons, they receive a default version of it with no skills or stars. As the player collects dropped weapons they will randomly receive weapons with higher star ratings and various skills that make it stronger. Star Rating System In addition to weapon Levels, weapons have a star ranking system. The rate system goes from zero to five stars. Zero star weapons have that weapon level's basic attack strength. As the weapons with more stars have higher base attack power than those with fewer stars, with five star weapons having the highest base attack of that weapon Level. Five-star Level 3 (Level 4 in Hyrule Warriors Legends) weapons generally have the highest base attack (save for weapons with certain skills that increase its base attack). In contrast, zero-star Level 1 weapons general have the lowest (unless they have skills that increase base attack). Certain a apothecary mixtures and the Stars+ skill can increase the likelihood of obtaining weapons with higher stars. Skill Slots Each weapon has a certain number of Skill Slots usually based on the weapon's level and star rating. Default zero-star versions of weapons have empty skill slots allowing the player to add skills by fusing them with another weapon in the Bazaar's Smithy. Weapons obtained via Dropped Weapons randomly may have empty or filled skill slots. It is possible to remove the skill in a filled slot in order to add a different skill to it, however skill removal costs 300,000,000 Rupees per skill. Once the skill is remove a new skill can be added to it via weapon fusion. Skill removal also allows the player to remove unwanted skill allowing it to be replaced with a more desirable one. Skills Weapon Skills grant weapon's special attributes, bonuses, or boost is capabilities such as attack speed and power. Certain Apothecary mixtures can increase the type of skills received via Dropped Weapons. It is not possible to have weapons with the same skill in separate slots and their is a limit to the how many skills of the same type a weapon can have. Sealed Skills Sealed Skills are skills that are locked and must be unlocked to activate said skill. Generally this involves killing a certain number of enemies listed on the locked skill (the number decreases as enemies are killed with said weapons). Sealed Skills that requiring more enemy kills generally rare and have more beneficial effects. Normally the player will not know what the sealed skill is until it is unlocked, however players can appraise sealed skills (allowing them to briefly see what skill is sealed) to find out if it is worth the effort it takes to unlock it. The cost of Skill appraisal is based on the number of enemy kills required to unlock it so more Rupees must be paid to appraise skills that require large number of kills. There is also skills that increase a weapon's base attack have additional requirements, such as Evil's Bane and Legendary (which increases base attack by 200), as well as Exorcism in Hyrule Warriors Legends (which increase base attack by 400). For Evil's Bane/''Legendary'' the player must unlock all non-DLC weapons and levels via obtaining Sealed Weapons in both Legends and Adventure Mode, which will them allow the player to unlock the skill as they would normally (by killing the number of enemies listed on the sealed skill). In Legends, the Exorcism skill requires all non-DLC Level 4 (or plus weapons) before it can be unlocked via enemy kills. Skill Types Each skill is classified based on its type of effect. A skills type is listed in its description. ATK Skills Attack Skills are skills that effect increase damage of certain attacks and combos. AUG Skills Augment Skills are skills that augment certain attacks, combos, or provide beneficial effects under certain conditions (such full heath). BON Skills Bonus Skills are skills that provide bonus effects such as increasing drop rates of certain weapons (such as ones with higher stars or number of slots), Materials, Food, Hearts, Experience, or Rupees. ELE Skills Element Skills are five skills (one for each Elemental Attribute) that add and/or boost elemental effects to weapons. KOs Skills Knock-Out Skills are skills that grant item power-ups to specific items via enemy killed. SP Skills SP Skills are special skills that feature a variety of effects such as providing both beneficial and negative effects (such as increasing attack power, at the cost of being unable to guard or heal damage) or increasing the effectiveness specific attacks such as Focus Spirit. VS Skills VS Skills increase damage done to certain enemies, characters, or bosses. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Legends Tutorials Dropped Weapons (Tutorial Picture).png|Tutorial showing Link obtaining a Dropped Weapon Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Bags Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors Legends